Oops
by timeturneruser
Summary: What Happens when Harry has misadventure before 5th year. well found out. Author Notes wheres the charcter selection for Harem or multi
1. Chapter 1

In late November Umbridge finally snapped she couldn't stand the little brat anymore he evaded her plan with the dementors. How he did she didn't know but he had on his robes the Potter crest and was a Lord so the charges where dropped. She couldn't during the school year get to admit Voldmort was back. She caught with his wand pointed Malfoy she smiled " Potter Detention for messing with your better." that was one of the last mistakes she made when she used a blood quill on him was the last he walked out after writing one word she would make him pay at Breakfast.

The next morning during breakfast Aurors walked into the great hall was smiling but it stopped when he saw three woman walked through the Auror Ranks. He saw Amelia Bones, Hestia Jones and Tonks and they where clearly pregnant. Amelia pulled out a piece of Paper " Madam Umbridge you are under arrest for the torture of Lord Harry James Potter Black." She turned to Snape " Servous Tobes Snape you are under arrest for the torture of Lord Harry James Potter Black and also the mind rape of Lord Harry James Potter Black."

She handed the paper to Tonks and pulled out anther " Albus Winferic Brain Dumbledore you are Under arrest for multiply charges against Lord Harry James Potter Black.

The Aurors arrested them for they knew it was better to fight in court " Rebus Hagrid you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Lord Harry James Potter Black." she sighed " Minerva McGonagall you are under arrest for aiding in the attempted Murder of Lord Harry James Potter Black."

She turned to Flitwick " you are under arrest for failure to act and stop criminal activity in your common room which laid to the rape of Marietta Edgecombe."

She turned to the students and was handed a new slip of Paper " Cho Chang you are under arrest for the rape of Marietta Edgecombe."

" Scion Draco Malfoy you are under arrest for repeated attempted assaults on

Lord Harry James Potter Black and failure to show for a honor duel."

She turned to the Gryffindor Table " Hermione Jean Granger you are under arrest for creating a false legal document."

She sighed " Ron Weasley you are Under arrest for owing and aiding and abetting a fugitive one Peter Pettigrew."

She was handed anther Paper " Ginerva Molly Weasley you are under arrest for multiply attacks on the student body."

" George and Fred Weasley you are under arrest for theft from a teachers office repeated destruction and defacing school property and humiliation of multiply scions of families"

She Handed the paper back as the Aurors arrested everyone listed " anyone step out of line you face the same consequences."

Susan Bones stood up before they could leave " Auntie who got you pregnant."

She smiled " same Person who got these two lovely ladies Pregnant same person who couldn't keep in his pants and got a curse breaker at Gringotts pregnant. Same person who impregnated the holy head Harpies. Same person who got drunk and had sex with a centaur. One Lord Harry James Potter Black."

The great hall gasped Harry Flashed back to when all this Started.


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback _

Harry just got the letter that someone would be by later to pick him up from the order but when the door bell rang a little bit later he was a little surprised. He heard his uncle arguing with this person. He heard a thump then heard a sweet angelic voice call up for him " Mister Potter please come down here."

Harry tried opening the door but it was locked he shouted back " I would love to but I am afraid I cant."

He heard a growl a then foot steps coming up the stairs then heard doors opening then they came to his door. He heard the locks click and the door open he saw the most beautiful woman he saw. " I see things are graver then I thought I am Amelia Bones head of the DMLE or law enforcement for wizards."

Harry was on defense now " relax Harry I am not here on official business I am here to get you out of trouble. I can so a little better then the Headmaster and get the Minster off your back."

This got Harry interested : what do you plan on doing."

She smiled " I will take you to Gringotts so you can claim yourself as a Lord which you should have done on the 31st when you turned 15. But no matter when you do that you can be given truth potion."

He nodded " make it so I want the truth to come out. But why wasn't I told of my lordship."

She shock her head ' I fear it's the Headmaster way of keeping you under his control and would have. But one of my Aurors passing through the underage office noticed your trouble and brought to my attention."

Harry looked at her confused " I am assuming you want to know why I care. Its simple because I want to stick to the Minster and take over. When I do I will make sure Voldmort and his death eaters begin to fear."

Harry laughed " well what are we waiting for lets get to the bank."

Amelia Bones pulled out a portkey Harry knew what to do before she asked he grabbed on. The process in the book was long and boring but he became Lord Harry James Potter Black. Plans started to form in his head the Slytherin rose to the surface. Amelia turned to him as he left the bank. " you can stay with me for a couple days till the trail."

Harry smiled " I would love to stay with you."

So for the next couple of days where spent at Bone manor Susan her niece was with Hannah on vacation. So Harry spent his days doing homework and reading books in the library. He also spent his time getting to Amelia and checking her out. Finally the day before his trail it all came to a head.

They where sitting down for dinner and having a conversation as they normal did when Stood up leaned over the table and kissed her. He sat back down and saw the blush on her face and her trying to form a sentence. " why."

Harry picked up his chair and moved next to hers " Amelia your pretty. I also have gotten to know you and like you for you are. I also fell in love for you when you didn't wait to help me."

Harry kissed her again he went to pull away but she grabbed his head and deepened the kiss. She finally let me go " Harry I have gotten know the fake you the boy who lived side and the real you and like the real you better. You stand for the weak and you have great courage to face over whelming odds. But Harry I am bi- sexually and have sex with 2 other girls but they are out on assignment."

Harry was stunned but he smiled " as long as I can join in the fun."

She kissed him " that isn't a problem you can have sex with you want I very open but I get you first."

The next morning Harry awoke for his trail in a unfamiliar bed but then events of last night rolled into his head. He had sex with The head of the DMLE last night things where good for him. He got out of bed and showered and dressed in his head of house robes they where swank. As he dressed Amelia got in the shower as the shower shut off a owl swooped in and went into the bathroom.

A few seconds she came running out in with nothing on " they moved the trail up we have to be there in a hour." She got dressed and prepared in 20 minutes they took the floo to her office. They sat for 30 minutes she did paper work as he read. They headed for the courtroom.

The panel looked surprised to see him there on time he sat down in the chair he was expecting the chains to pop out but nothing happened. Minster Fudge stood up " This Trail is for one Harry James Potter for the use of breech of the secrecy act and underage magic. How do you plead."

Harry stood " Minster Fudge address me by title Lord Harry James Potter Black and I plead not guiltily. Would like to prove it under the truth potion as my right as a legal adult."

Minster was red faced " you cant the Minster is having financial issues."

Harry smirked " Funny you mention that." he pulled out a bag full of gold coins and walked up and placed 10 galleons on the stand " The price for it." he laid down 5 Galleons " the price for the person to administer it."

Minster waved his hand and Percy ran off Harry sat back down and Dumbledore entered the courtroom. " Witness for the defiance."

Harry rolled his eyes but he let the Headmaster sit Percy came back in with the person they walked over to him. Harry opened his mouth and it was applied.

( Author Notes- M stands for the minister H Stand for Harry and A stands for Amelia and U stands for Umbridge.)

M- " State your name for the court

H- " Lord Harry James Potter Black."

M- " Did you use magic on August second."

H- " yes."

A- " why."

H- " I was attacked by dementors."

The courtroom gasped the questioning moved on

U- " but used magic in front of a muggle."

H- " just like any muggleborn parent knows of magic my family knows and I performed to save my life and the life of my cousin."

A- " what Happened in the graveyard that night."

H- " I was port keyed to a graveyard and Cedric was almost instantly shot down by the AK. I then was stunned and to awaken to Peter Pettigrew performing a dark ritual and had some baby by the cauldron. He took the bone for Voldmort and the flesh of the servant and blood of the enemy. The baby was placed in and out stepped Voldmort."

The truth potion wore off the courtroom was buzzing " clearly you saw someone pretending to be those people. But none the matter you are cleared of all charges." the Minster said.

Harry looked around the room Umbridge looked pissed the Minster looked upset and Dumbledore looked like a blank slate. But Harry wasn't worried about that it was time to celebrate. Amelia did say if he won she would bring her two girlfriends to bed that night.


End file.
